Now, to Telecom operators, raise the level of centralization of maintenance and the need of rapid treatment to failure, maintenance personnel and third parties who access the core data using a variety of ways. Lack of effective means of control, new access ways, especially in remote maintenance by IP network, while enhancing the efficiency of maintenance work, greater security risks will be introduced, appropriate security incidents have occurred.
Shown in FIG. 1, the existing technology to take Special maintenance Clients to access to core data sources by the various manufacturers, but this method has long been the lack of access control, special maintenance clients can access any client data, location data, exist security risk.